


The Ankh and the Hieroglyphics

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [102]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Claiming, Community: comment_fic, Egyptian Hieroglyphics, Egyptology, F/M, High School, Literature, Marking, Tattoos, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. Yami, Buffy, an empty classroom...





	The Ankh and the Hieroglyphics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh, and Joss Whedon (also a genius) owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**The Ankh and the Hieroglyphics**

Yami smirked and pulled away from Buffy so he could remove his shirt. He stared down at her and moved to pick up the lighter. She cocked her head at him curiously and watched, a sudden blush coloring her cheeks as he got a mischievous glint in his eyes and a cocky smirk (which suddenly reminded her of Spike and how he got that look in his eyes some of the time). Reaching down, he lifted her bra away from her skin, brushing against the skin between her breasts, and flicked on the lighter before he slid it under the material and watched it burn away so he could separate the cups and massage the skin of her breasts.

“You know,” he commented, lowering his mouth slowly onto her right breast for a moment before pulling away, “you should really stop wearing these. It seems like I tend to destroy them.”

Buffy’s only response was a muffled groan as he slid his tongue over her nipple. Yami chuckled softly and began to suckle on it while massaging the other one with his free hand before pulling away again. Sensing she was already damp with need, he felt himself harden in anticipation at the thought of being within her once more. Closing his eyes, he contemplated the thought that she was no longer fighting against a desire for him. Opening his eyes, he then smiled when he realized it hadn’t taken long for her to understand her place in their relationship: on the bottom giving in to his every desire. 

Then, as though an idea had occurred to him (which it had), he stood up and walked to one corner of the room, looking for something metal he could use on her. He smiled when he finally found a thin strip of metal attached to a ruler, which he stripped it of and made his way back to Buffy, the metal strip in hand.

Yami picked up the lighter again and flicked it so that it turned on; he began to heat up the metal, so he could place a brand on her — a brand that would stand out and show the other vampires and demons that she was his (and woe betide them if they ever touched her). He looked over her body for a second, trying to decide on the right place to put it and then pausing while looking thoughtful for a moment. Soon, his eyes latched onto her left wrist.

_Perfect. That will do nicely, of course._

Pressing the hot metal against her skin, he concentrated on carefully drawing an ankh. The ankh, as even Buffy knew, was the ancient, Egyptian loop-headed cross; he’d made sure to explain it to her in a way that she could understand, which she thanked him for. (She’d once confided to him about how she found it ironic that she had trouble with applying herself to her studies, and yet did quite well when it came to her training as the Slayer.)

Simultaneously, Yami smirked when he took notice of how Buffy was doing her best to keep her screams as muffled as possible. As soon as he was done with the ankh, he pulled away and flipped Buffy over on her front so that her back was facing him. Brushing her blond hair aside, he heated the strip of metal up again and wrote something that not even he understood the reasons for on her back in Egyptian hieroglyphics. He smiled as he imagined her look of shock at attempting to look in the mirror and see those hieroglyphics on her back, as well as her realizing the horrific possibility that they were permanent ones that no amount of washing in a shower would get off.

With that, he rolled her back over onto her back and pressed her gently down on the floor. “What should I do to you now?” he asked thoughtfully. “Should I just take you now, or should I add more scars to this lovely body of yours?”

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
